


Dream or Reality?

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Kunimitsu has the best night of his life. But only the tiredness in his body makes him believe it actually happened because what he remembers is downright outrageous.





	Dream or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-04-05 06:45am to 06:54am

And then they both started to worship every inch of his body.

Kunimitsu mewled, begged and screamed when they massaged his prostate.

When he was further held down and a vibrating toy inserted inside the slit of his cock.

When they decided to open him up further and fist him into oblivion.

All the while, Kunimitsu enjoyed himself to the fullest. Even when tears streamed down his face out of pure ecstasy, he loved every second of it.

 

They finally let him reach his peak when they had him open enough to double-fist.

His scream was loud, primal and full of relief.

To the ears of his tormentors it must have been perfection.

And something they really wanted to hear again.

 

When he came to, both looked smug.

Becoming aware that one of them was still playing lightly with his deflated cock and the damn organ apparently starting to become interested again, he croaked something along the lines of 'no way'.

He should have known how futile it would be.

His cock suddenly got swallowed in one go, while a hand returned inside his ass to play with his prostate.

In tandem, they brought him to his second earth-shattering orgasm. 

This time he actually howled his pleasure.

 

He tried to squirm away when the hands seemed to still have energy but was pinned down once more.

"Oh no, Kunimitsu. Not yet. That sweet hole of yours isn't done yet. And that cock surely wants another go."

The words alone were enough to make him spread his legs. 

He was so done for.


End file.
